amor y fee
by umi2yue3
Summary: Naruto esta embarazado y está seguro" que este puede ser de su amigo Sasuke, pero el ama a gaara y hace mucho está casado con él, hasta estas alturas no le ha mencionado que fue violado, sasuke pagara por esto?, podrá ser feliz al lado de su esposo?...


Mi cuerpo tiembla por el placer provocan tus caricias, que a la vez me tomas cual si fuera la creatura más frágil del mundo derrochan tez de amor, fe y la esperanza que estoy perdiendo, nuevamente besas mi cuello lentamente con todo el amor que existe en tu ser o incluso más, el cual solo me has mostrado a mi yo detengo tu paso para besarte de nuevo posando mis ojos tan claros como el cielo a los tuyos agua-marina fríos y tranquilos que ahora brillan y con todo mi te digo -te amo,

Sijes besándome y nuevamente me haces el amor como tantas beses atrás demostrándome cuanto me amas y lo importante que somos el uno para el otro, después del acto en el cual terminamos exhaustos siento como nuevamente tocas mi vientre abultado de unos 3 meses con devoción como todas las noches, asegurándote de que después de nuestro acto el este bien, eso me hace feliz pero también miserable y intento esconder unas cuantas lagrimas tanto de dolor como culpa que me torturan, ya que se que te estoy mintiendo, duermes abrasado a mi pero yo a pesar de estar agotado no puedo dormir, eso hace que a mi lleguen esos recuerdos que he intento esconderte.

Muchas beses antes quise desasirme de este bebe ya que se que no es tulló pero tú crees que si lo es, este bebe no lo planee ya que él...,Pensé que no podía embarazarme pero,,, me equivoque y no sé qué debo hacer ahora, mis lagrimas sigilosamente brotan de mis ojos sin césar ante mi pesar, como pudo asarme algo así, miro dolorosamente tocando con impotencia con mis manos temblorosas mi abultado vientre.

Recordó ese gran problema surgió.

flasback

Ya asía unos meses de que me avían casado con mi amado un día por la mañana me avía desmallado por estar débil, mi esposo ilusionado pensó que probablemente por fin seria padre y me llevo al médico, este les dijo que solo estaba débil pero no embarazado, al ver tu expresión de desilusión me izo sentir mal, después de que mi gaara hablara con el medio del porque no lograban ser padres aun, yo esperaba preocupado la respuesta, este menciono que tal vez uno de los era estéril cosa que el pelirrojo negó como posibilidad.

(Aclaro naruto tiene una enfermedad, por eso casi siempre está débil pero no tanto para desmallarse)

Las siguientes semanas intente embarazare por cualquier medio conocido, pero siempre que lo consultaba con una prueba de embarazo siempre era lo mismo un rotundo no, que me tenia muí triste, ese día le pedí a un viejo a migo qué me aconsejara, intente tristemente contarle mi problema buscando un consejo positivo, pero este rio como si fuera un chiste lo que me molesto y le tire una bofetada sin meditarlo sorprendiéndome el que me la devolviera, luego sentí como me arrincono contra la pared y me susurro.

-si tu esposo es el del problema yo puedo ayudarte para qué le des un hijo, susurro mientras empezaba a manosearlo.

-no...Déjame!.. Fue lo único que pude gritar antes de desmallar me ya que estaba débil.

Cuando desperté me encontré en mi cama desnuda y yo en las mismas condiciones y adolorido, con sinfín de marcas de una probable violación solo pude llorar.

fin del-flash back

Después de eso mi mente se cerró a ese evento, hasta que me entere qué estaba embarazado, no sé porque no lo dije en aquel entonces qué seguro tal vez me hubieras entendido por callarlo, siento qué Sasuke sospecha de qué tal vez el sea el padre de esta creatura, temo perderte piensa mirando a su aun dormido cónyuge.

Ahora solo puedo esperar a qué el detonante de la bomba qué crese en mi vientre explote arrasando con todo a su paso dejo de llorar ya qué pronto amanecerá y no quiero que sepas que estaba llorando y te preocupes mas, unos minutos después despiertas y con cálidos besos me das los buenos días los cuales recibo y disfruto pensando qué serán los últimos qué recibiré de ti, como todos los días y me aferro a tu pecho seguro de qué estas contigo,

Tú me abrasas con tanto amor qué mi corazón siente tanto tu devoción así mi como lo que santo por ti, te beso con amor intentado demostrarte cuanto te amo, aunque sea hasta que tenga que salir la verdad a flote.

Continuara…..


End file.
